My Leprechaun
by FrankElza
Summary: Takes a glimpse at Spencer's life as he first discovers his Bipolar diagnosis. Takes place prior to Spencer and Maddy arriving in the Bay. ONE-SHOT.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Just a short fanfic I decided to write regarding Spencer's Bipolar.**

**Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading :)**

**My Leprechaun**

**Depression - **

It was a sunny Saturday morning at the beginning of the summer holidays, but instead of being outside making the most of it, Spencer laid in his bed not wanting to move, cocooned up in his bed sheets.

The summer holidays were meant to be the start of some great things between him and his girlfriend Maddy, they had been seeing each other in secret for months and had grown an extraordinary bond with each other but as soon as Maddy and Spencer's parents found out they were dating they put a stop to it, forbidding the young lovers from being together.

Spencer did not take the news well and was heartbroken. The situation caused a wave of normal teenage mood swings to occur until the Saturday morning when he stayed laying in bed.

For some reason that morning Spencer did not see much point in getting out of bed. Something inside him felt empty, yet he still had a sick feeling running through his body that he could not describe. He just wanted to curl up and never have to leave his room again.

Chris came bursting through his door. "Hey Spence, ready to face this beautiful summer's day and go out on the town?" Chris greeted.

Spencer groaned he could not stand Chris's over-enthusiasm today. "Go away Chris!"

"Why are ya moping around on a day like today and it's the start of the summer holidays?"

Spencer covered himself up further and groaned again. "Come on Spencer...Is it trouble with the lay-dees? Because you know how great I am with the lay-dees" Chris joked as he flexed his collar of his shirt.

"No Chris! Just get out!" Spencer shouted with a slight crack in his voice. "Gee settle down bro, I'm just trying to help, but if you want to lie in bed all day on a day like today, that's fine by me."

Chris left the room and Spencer curled himself up tighter as a sad emotion swept through him and he fought the urge to cry. He didn't understand why he felt this way, he had been feeling happy and okay only a few days ago and now he felt like he had been weighed down by a tonne of bricks.

* * *

**Mania -**

It wasn't long before Spencer had woken one day to find himself back in an overly cheerful mood. He ran into the kitchen with a massive grin and waved his arms around.

"You seemed to have changed your tune little bro." Chris greeted. Spencer laughed and slammed his hand on the table. "Why not? Life is grr..eat..!" He laughed.

Chris stared at his brother confused and had been watching his changes in mood over the past few weeks. It was not like the average teenage mood swings, something didn't seem right.

Spencer took a deep breath in and raced out into the garden and headed down towards a lake at the back of their property, Chris following behind.

"Spencer where are you going?" "I'm going for a swim!" Spencer laughed and started undressing, tossing his clothes aside.

Chris saw Spencer strip down to his underwear. "Spencer!"

"What Chris? You not coming in?" Chris noticed Spencer about to remove his underwear to jump into the lake. "Spencer are you crazy? You can't go skinny dipping in the lake!"

"I don't see any signs saying I can't." Spencer laughed off in a slightly arrogant tone. "This isn't like you Spence. What's up with you man?"

Spencer was getting agitated by his brothers questions and putting his fantastic mood down. He couldn't help but have an intense feeling of frustration in his body. Glaring at his brother, Spencer snapped.

"I'm fine Chris! Can't I just enjoy a great day without you being on my back about how I'm acting?" Chris nodded.

"Yeah course...but what would Maddy think of you skinny dipping in the lake?" Spencer stopped and lost his train of thought.

"Maddy...Yeah Maddy...I should go see her." Spencer spoke in a rapid rate and quickly grabbed his clothes and took off.

When Spencer reached Maddy's house he knocked on her bedroom window. "Spencer what are you doing here? My parents are home. I thought we were only going to meet in secret."

Spencer leaned in to kiss her. "I needed to see my lovely girlfriend, your parents don't have to know I'm here, I'll be real quite." Spencer smirked and climbed through Maddy's bedroom window.

Spencer guided Maddy over to the bed and they both lay down next to each other. Feeling an urge Spencer started to kiss Maddy and unzip her jacket. Maddy pushed Spencer back.

"What are you doing?" "I thought you wanted this. I mean we love each other." Maddy pulled away.

"Yeah, but I'm not ready for this and neither are you. What is the matter with you Spencer? You've been acting really weird the past couple of weeks."

Spencer groaned. "Not you too. Can I not just be happy for once?" Spencer shouted annoyed.

"Spencer calm down, you're scaring me." "Fine. I'll go." Spencer replied and climbed out the window.

As Spencer stormed into his house Chris laughed, assuming Spencer was still in his happy mood. "So how'd it go with Maddy?" He smirked.

"Shut up Chris!" Spencer snapped. "What ever happened to happy days?" Chris joked. Spencer lunged at his brother and punched him in the jaw.

"Why can't you just shut up?" Chris held his jaw and looked at his brother as Spencer stormed off into his room.

Breathing heavily Spencer let out a laugh at what he had just done, but he could not understand why he was laughing, he had just punched his brother and he had never punched anyone in his life before. Spencer pictured a leprechaun bouncing around in his head, jabbing daggers into his brain at the same time. His mind was raced yet he felt over run with emotions and sad all at the same time.

* * *

**Discovery -**

Spencer approached Chris later in the day and noticed a bruise on his jaw. "Are you okay? I'm worried about you." Chris asked.

Spencer huffed. "I'm fine! I'm fine!" Spencer yelled and was again over come with immense emotion and punched his fist into the table before collapsing to the ground defeated.

"What's wrong with me?" He pleaded as Chris approached him to help him up.

Chris accompanied Spencer to the hospital and waited for the results of his mental health assessment.

The doctor finally entered the room. "I have analyzed you assessment and it appears that you have early onset Bipolar Disorder." Spencer stared at the doctor. His behavior had a name?

"Bipolar? What's that?" Chris asked.

"It's a chemical condition in the brain which affects a person's moods. From the assessment, Spencer has shown both signs of Mania and Depression."

"So what does that mean?" Spencer asked.

"It means Bipolar will be a part of your life forever now, but it can be managed..."

"So you're saying I'm screwed in the head and I'll never be normal."

"Spencer, people with bipolar function quite normally, they just need to understand their mood triggers and manage their medication."

"Medication?" Chris asked.

"Yes, bipolar moods respond better with mood stabilizer medication. So Spencer I will be prescribing some medication for you and organizing a psychologist for you to talk to, to help you manage your condition. If you have any more questions please don't hesitate to ask." The doctor said and exited the room.

"Well that's good news. At least you know why you've been acting strange." Chris said.

"Is it? I'm never going to be normal again Chris." Spencer replied only to have Chris laugh.

"You were never normal Spence." "Thanks." Spencer replied, rolling his eyes.

"It's not like that. You know what I meant, no-one is normal."

"But others don't have to take medications and talk to shrinks all their lives."

"You heard the doctor, many people with bipolar function just fine."

"Great and that's meant to make me feel better?"

"Well, see it this way you might get in big with the ladies."

"Chris! Just go." Spencer turned away and stared at the wall, taking in all the information he had just heard.

"Chris! Chris!" Chris turned at the sound of his name and saw Maddy running up to him. "Chris, where's Spencer? I haven't seen him around."

"Spencer's in hospital he's been diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder."

"Oh my gosh! Is he alright?"

"Yeah but he could do with some cheering up ad support from his girl." Maddy nodded and ran off to head towards the hospital.

Spencer heard the door open of his room. "I'm not in the mood for your stupid jokes again Chris."

"It's not Chris, it's me Maddy." Spencer turned to see Maddy in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?"

"Chris told me you have Bipolar."

"Great the guy can't keep his mouth shut for five minutes. I bet the whole town will know by the time I get out of this hospital." Maddy lay down beside Spencer.

"Being Bipolar is nothing to be ashamed about, a lot of people have it."

"Maddy you should just go. I don't want you to have to deal with my condition."

"I'm not going anywhere Spence. I don't care what your or my parents say, we belong together, and I'm going to help you through this." Maddy wrapped her arms around Spencer.

"Thanks Mads, I'm going to need all the support I can get."


End file.
